Death
by eijiluver2.0
Summary: An acciddent occurs and one of the wolves is injured and dying.....


The smell of blood was in the air. The wolf pack had traveled for miles and the smell of the blood was beginning to get to them….make them hungry. Toboe was the first to speak up, his stomach growling.

"How long have we gone without food?" he asked, the closest wolf was Hige, so he answered with a whimper and a shrug.

"A few days, I guess, I'm starving", He grabbed his stomach, as it rumbled, loudly, alerting Kiba and Tsume who were in the front of the pack. Tsume rolled his eyes, and then looked at Kiba who nodded, telling him it was time to take a break. Tsume sighed and simply sat on the cold snow, mumbling to himself. Toboe, glad that it was time to rest, sat down next to him, then Hige, who just kind of plopped down next to Kiba, who sat opposite Tsume, with Cheza.

"How are we going to get our food, this place is a waste land, there's nothing out here" Toboe whined, looking around, seeing nothing but snow and ice. Tsume gave a small chuckle.

"Well, if worse comes to worse, we can always eat porky, over there" He said, motioning to Hige, who growled.

"Hey, that's right" Hige said, standing up, his fists clenched, gritting his teeth. Tsume looked up at him threateningly, which made Hige rethink what he was about to do, not wanting to think about the consequences, he sat back down, still a little mad. Kiba shook his head, and then sniffed the air.

"You smell that, right?" he asked, making Toboe, Tsume, and Hige look at him, and then start sniffing too.

"That's the smell of blood, which means there is something nearby that is dead or dying" he smiled a little, seeing the look on Toboe and Higes faces, as they thought about food. Tsume just crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"If it's dead, it'll be easy to just eat it, if it's dying, we have to be careful", Kiba continued, Hige was actually drooling, at the thoughts going through his mind, but he was then rudely interrupted when a hand connected with the back of his head.

"Oww, hey, you bastard, that hurt!" Hige cried, rubbing his head where Tsume thwacked him. Tsume shrugged and turned toward the bloods scent trail.

"Well are we gonna just sit here, or are we going to get something to eat?" he said, sounding annoyed, and looking it as he looked over his shoulder at the others. Kiba nodded and motioned for Cheza to get up and follow, just as Toboe and Hige did.

The smell of blood was getting stronger as the wolves drew closer to their target. Their senses were driving them mad with hunger, as saliva dripped from their mouths, almost looking as if they all had rabies.

"How much longer, Tsume?" Hige asked, dragging his feet, his head hung low, long strings of saliva dripping from his open mouth. Tsume said nothing, just kept walking.

"Fine, you bastard, I hope you burn in hell" Hige said, flicking his hand towards the grey wolf. But of course he was just kidding. Suddenly Tsume stopped, his ears perking up, alerting Kiba, with his deep growl.

"What is it, Tsume?" he asked, going up to the wolf, sniffing the air. Tsume growled again, his eyes narrowed.

"I heard something, and I know I'm not imagining things, I think there's something beneath us", he said. Kiba froze, as did Hige and Toboe, hearing what Tsume said. They were silent for a while, nothing happened.

They waited for about 2 minutes, and then Hige laughed.

"You must be losing your touch, Tsume, I don't think you heard anything, must have been your imagination", he said, rubbing the back of his head. Tsume looked down, not having anything to say, comeback wise, but Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Tsume, you're just hearing things" He said, patting the grey wolf on the back. But Tsume still wasn't sure.

The pack began walking again, but no sooner had they taken 5 steps, than an enormous eruption sounded in front of them. They all flew back, covering there faces, because of all the ice and snow flying everywhere around them. The blood was as strong as ever, now and after the snow and ice cleared they saw why.

Toboe bit back a cry of surprise as he saw, the huge giant walrus in front of them, blood flowing from wounds on its back and chest and fins. The giant beast growled, and began swinging its giant head wildly, when it saw the wolves. It brought its head down on the ice, making it crack under the wolves' feet. Hige gave a cry as he fell into the ice cold water, which immersed him instantly.

"Hige!" Tsume cried, running and sliding to the hole Hige fell through, he thrust his hand into the water, feeling for the brown wolf.

The beast growled and brought its head down again, this time trying to attack Kiba, which had pounced and was on its head, biting into it, blood flowed through Kibas mouth as he bit through the rough and tough skin of the walrus. Toboe stood back and watched as the walrus flung Kiba to and fro, blood splattering the snow. Toboe held Cheza close as she cryed, in fear.

Tsume had grabbed onto something that felt like leather. He grabbed it and pulled, reveling Higes collar, with Hige in it, sputtering and coughing. Tsume pulled him out and sighed.

"You need to be more careful" Tsume said, not in a mean way, but a protective way. Hige looked up at him, with confusion as to why he would treat him like that, but didn't ask questions, because Kiba needed help.

The walrus seemed to get angrier when Tsume and Hige joined the fight. Both wolves' grabbed onto a piece of flesh and started biting into it like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly one of the walrus's huge tusks drove into Kibas leg, making him cry out in pain. Tsume heard his cry and rushed to the beasts head.

"Kiba!" he cried, he pounced and bit down on the huge beasts eye, making it screech, and jerk its head, throwing Kiba off, its tusk sliding out of his leg, which caused the white wolf more pain.

Kiba fell to the ground with a loud thud, the wind was knocked out of him. Immediately Toboe ran up to him, Cheza in his arms, to check on the wolf.

"Kiba are you alright?" Toboe asked, concern filling every hint of his voice. Kiba slowly lifted himself upright and looked up at the walrus then at Toboe, frowning.

"Just great" he managed to say.

Hige still had a hold of the walrus's left fin, as it thumped it up and off the ground, several times. But then the walrus, flicked its fin hard, making a snapping noise, almost like a whip, sending Hige flying into a pile of snow. Thank god snow was soft. The only wolf left was Tsume, who still had a hold of the great monsters eye.

Finally the beast got tired of trying to shake the wolf off and dove under the water. Kiba, Hige, and Toboe gasped as they saw their friend pulled under, into the icy cold abyss.

"Tsume!" Hige called, standing over the huge, gaping hole in the ice, where they two went under. "Tsume!"

Toboe had run over next to him and started to paw the water, thinking it might help find their grey wolf. Kiba stayed with Cheza, but kept ever vigilant on the icy surface.

"No, no he can't be" Hige said, he was frantically looking around, but the water was still. Too still. They had been under for at least 5 minutes, there was no way the wolf could hold his breath that long…….

Suddenly behind them, there was a crash and once again ice and snow flew everywhere, making the pack shield their faces. They looked and saw the beast, flailing its mighty head, and Tsume was still attached, but the monster was getting weak. Its thrashing was slowing, it was bleeding freely from the wounds it had suffered, and it was wobbling.

"Yeah, alright Tsume!" Hige and Toboe cried, triumphantly, but there expressions changed to ones of horror as the walrus gave one more, huge, swift swing if its head, which sent Tsume flying, right into the hard, icy rock wall, with a sickening crack. Tsume yelped as he felt a searing pain go up his spine and he fell limp not able to move.

"NO!" Hige cried, running to the injured wolf. The walrus did a few more wobbles before it finally fell with a loud thud against the ground, blood pooling all around it. Hige paused to glare at the fallen animal, which looked up at him, with its one eye. Hige twitched with rage and without hesitation, struck removing the other eye. The beast lay on the snow, finally dead.

"Tsume!" Toboe cried, they all ran to the fallen wolf, whose body was limp against the ground, but was still slowly rising and falling. Hige ran to the front to see Tsumes face and tears filled his eyes. Blood trickled from Tsumes mouth, his face was beaten and battered, one of his eyes were swollen shut, he looked horrible.

"T-Tsume you're gonna be ok, just do you feel anything?" Hige asked, his voice was choked as he tried to speak through his sobbing. Tsume tried to nod, but pain shot through his spine again, and he winced.

"I feel like…..I've been ripped in half, my whole body is on fire" he said, more blood came from his mouth. Toboe was now crying. Kiba was also trying to hold back tears of his own.

Hige reached down and put his hands underneath Tsume, making him wince and yelp loudly as he tried to lift him. Hige quickly but gently out him back down on his side.

"God dammit!" Hige cried, tears taking over his face, streaking it so there were dirt marks.

"Hige?" Kiba asked, expectantly, wondering about the wolf's outburst. Hige shook his head, with rage.

"His backs been broken, he can't move" Hige answered. Toboe gasped, and Kiba held Cheza closer to him, she had jumped and gasped, hearing what Hige had said.

"I'm gonna die" Tsume said, a small smirk playing on his lips. Hige shook his head furiously.

"No, shut the hell up!" he cried, "You can't die, not now, not when we're so close". Hige cryed letting his tears fall into the snow. Tsume sighed in pain.

"Hige do me a favor" he said, Hige looked up. Tsume winced again.

"Kill me" he said, the others all gasped or growled, when he said this. Hige especially.

"What?!" he cried, "No, no way in hell, I'm not going to fucking murder my own friend!" But he was cut off, when Tsume smiled at him, shaking his head.

"It's ok, please I'm in a lot of pain, I just want to die quickly" Tsume said, he was on the verge of tears, meaning he really was in pain. Hige took deep breaths and hesitated, waiting.

"I always loved you Hige, why do you think I picked on you all the time?" Tsume gasped as another jolt of pain shot through his back, he looked up at Hige pleadingly, and then motioned him forward. Hige, confused, slowly moved forward, only to be brought closer and kissed, full on the mouth by Tsume. Higes eyes went wide, but then he gave in, tears still fell down his face. Then Tsume pulled away and whispered in his ear….

"Do it….please" he said, Hige hesitated again, looked up at Kiba and Toboe, who were crying, and then back down at Tsume, he was slipping.

Hige, Toboe, and Kiba howled for there fallen comrade, but Hige was the one who felt worse than anyone. His mouth still held the taste of Tsumes blood, and his kiss. Hige would never forget the moment……and he would never forget Tsumes last words…..

"Let's meet again……in Paradise"

(please R&R, this is my first wolf's rain fic, so try to go easy on me, I don't think it's that bad, but if you do, just say so but don't be too mean!)


End file.
